Warriv
|image = |image2 = |act = Act I & Act II |location = Rogue Encampment Lut Gholein |services = Travelling between Act I and Act II |starts quests = None |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue (Act I) The sections below come from this page. General Introduction *"Greetings, stranger. I'm not surprised to see your kind here. Many adventurers have traveled this way since the recent troubles began. No doubt you've heard about the tragedy that befell Tristram. Some say that Diablo, the Lord of Terror, walks the world again. I dont' know if I believe that, but a Dark Wanderer did travel this route few a weeks ago. He was headed east to the mountain pass guarded by the rogue monastery. Maybe it's nothing, but evil seems to have trailed in his wake. You see, shortly after the Wanderer went through, the Monastery's Gates to the pass were closed and strange creatures began ravaging the countryside. Until it's safer outside the camp and the gates are re-opened, I'll remain here with my caravan. I hope to leave for Lut Gholein before the shadow that fell over Tristram consume us all. If you're still alive then, I'll take you along. You should talk to Akara, too. She seems to be the leader of this camp. Maybe she can tell you more." Introduction (Paladin) *"Well met, noble Paladin. It's been a while since I've seen any of your kind in the west. It would be an honor to aid you in any way that I can. No doubt you've heard about the tragedy that befell Tristram. Some say that Diablo, the Lord of Terror, walks the world again. I dont' know if I believe that, but a Dark Wandered did travel this route few a weeks ago. He was headed east to the mountain pass guarded by the rogue monastery. Maybe it's nothing, but evil seems to have trailed in his wake. You see, shortly after the Wanderer went through, the Monastery's Gates to the pass were closed and strange creatures began ravaging the countryside. Until it's safer outside the camp and the gates are re-opened, I'll remain here with my caravan. I hope to leave for Lut Gholein before the shadow that fell over Tristram consume us all. If you're still alive then, I'll take you along. You should talk to Akara, too. She seems to be the leader of this camp. Maybe she can tell you more." Gossip *"Cain seems to have great wisdom regarding the supernatural, I hope I never live to be that wise." *"Akara is the Rogue's High Priestess. She sells the few magic items in our possession, and can even heal your wounds. She's very wise and will help you if she can." *"The fiery Kashya commands the rogue archers in battle. I've only spoken to her a few times though, I get the feeling she doesn't like oursiders very much." *"Charsi seems to be a very sweet girl. She's the smith around here and can help you by trading weapons and armor." *"Gheed is a wandering merchant with questionable character who's traveling alone with my caravan to the east. He will buy himself most anything. He's greedy but his wares are beyond reproach, I would suggest keeping both eyes open when you deal with him." *"To the east, the lands of great mystery, and the jewel city of the desert: Lut Gholein." *"I'll gladly take you eastward, if you can drive the evil from the monastery. Then the rogues may reopen the pass through the mountains." *"It's easy to become lost in the wilderness on the way to the citadel. After you've come to the Cairn Stones you must remember that the path continues through the caves." Gossip (Paladin) *"I've been leading my trade caravan across the eastern desert for more than 20 years now. I've been attacked by bandits and outlaws more times than I can remember, but never when a paladin accompained me. Indeed your order has saved me from losing a small fortune over the years. I just hope you can discover what's going on around here and get the gates to the east opened up." Quests Den of Evil *"One who sees that cave, seeks death." *"One who hesitates, does so with good reason." *"Haha, that which does not kill you makes you stronger." Sister's Burial Grounds *"Hmmm...How can one kill what is already dead?" *"When the dead return to prey upon the living, it is a terror beyond understanding." *"You've done well, stranger. I hope all your efforts are worth it." The Search for Cain *"Months ago, I came across a few survivors from Tristram. They said that Cain had gone half-mad and could no longer distinguish fact from fantasy." *"He who seeks that which cannot be found must look inside himself for further guidance...or look harder!" *"This looks like gibberish to me. Akara may know what to make of it." *"It is too dangerous to travel to Tristram. I won't be leaving here until the way is clear!" *"Only a brave adventurer could return with Deckard Cain. Akara has a reward for your valor." The Forgotten Tower *"Rumors of treasure are no different from rumors of any other kind. They hold false promise to those who should know better." *"Better an empty pocket than a full grave." *"Remember, wealth is as insubstantial as a cloud and passes as quickly. Ignore Gheed. All that twitters is not bold." Tools of the Trade *"Just as an archer needs bow and arrow, or a draughtsman pen and paper, so Charsi needs the Horadric Malus with which to ply her trade." *"What better opportunity to show your mettle?" *"I am glad the hammer has returned and you with it." Sisters to the Slaughter *"The mapmakers tell us the shortest distance between two points is a straight line. Our way east is a line that runs through Andariel's stronghold, the Monastery." *"May I remind you that my caravan can only go east if the Monastery is cleansed?" *"The caravan is prepared. We may now journey eastward to Lut Gholein." Dialogue (Act II) The sections below come from this page. General Introduction *"Now that Andariel is dead, I can return and outfit the rogues properly. Once I've made some trades here, I'll be free to head back to the Monastery, let me know if you wanna travel along." Gossip *"''Caravans take people where they want to go... Until they get there." *"By ship is the only way eastward from here. I believe captain Meshif has a small trading vessel moored at the docks." *"There used to be a lot of brothels here. I guess the trouble scare all the women away. Or maybe they're safe in Jerhyn's Palace." *"That old desert fox Elzix is as crafty as they come. Years back he made out with a small fortune with my caravan wares. I certainly never expect it to see him so... domesticated." *"I've met Meshif many times in my travels here. I've always enjoy trading stories with him about the exotics lands of the east. I heard he has sail to many strange lands." *"Jerhyn has his father's strenght and wits. He's young, but he rules this place with wisdom and care. I think he'll grow into a fine sultan. Provided we all survive this crisis." Quests Radament's Lair *"I've heard tales of walking corpses out in the desert at night, though I've never actually seen one." *"Death is not afraid of the living, but the living abhore death." *"Atma is telling everyone what you've done for her." The Tainted Sun *"The sun has grown disgusted with the terrible deeds that it must shine upon each day. Damnation is upon us all." *"The calculated coldness of the reptilian brain. Makes the Claw Vipers uncanny and bizarre." *"With renewed daylight one may gather the wits that were scattered about light, unrestricted in the darkness." The Arcane Sanctuary *"A careful caravan gives wide birth to sleeping bandits. If Horazon is gone, let him remain so." *"Fate is like a caged gorila, it will pelt you with dung if you mock it." *"Well the news that is going around town is very unsettling, apparently we were in more danger that anyone thought. Good work friend, you may have saved all of our skins." The Summoner *"There is nothing more dreadful than a powerful driven by a freid mind." *"I guess you'll be heading to the Tombs now? I hear that they're in the deepest desert regions." The Seven Tombs *"I guess you'll be heading to the tombs now, I hear that they're in the deepest of the desert regions." *"Be very careful my friend. I think I've seen enough recently not to doubt that this tombs really exist. And if they do, they must be certainly guarded by terrible creatures." *"Never fear my friend, you did the best you could. I suspect Diablo and Baal are now heading east towards Kurast, you will find them, I know you will." Category:NPCs